The present invention broadly relates to weaving machines and, more specifically, pertains to a new and improved construction of a weaving rotor for a multiple longitudinal traversing shed weaving machine having beating-up lamellae combs for the warp threads.
In a known weaving rotor of this type (cf. Swiss Pat. No. 633,590, granted Dec. 15, 1982 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,458, granted Sept. 22, 1981), the beating-up lamella combs and the shed-forming lamella combs are mutually shifted by a half-lamella division. The individual warp threads are controllably inserted into the intermediate space or lane--also known as tubes--formed by the lamellae of the shed-forming combs. Faulty insertion of the warp threads leads to warp stripes or weave faults. The greater the warp density, i.e. the greater the number of warp threads per centimeter, the more difficult it is to achieve a faultless insertion of the warp threads.